Naruto The Playmaker
by fox sage123
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has been drafted onto one of the worst teams in the NFL. With the help of the GM can he build a team strong enough to take the league by storm and find love along the way. Naruto and Ballers (HBO show) crossover. I put it in wrestling because of the pairing and because he will interact with the WWE.
1. Chapter 1

**Told someone a long time ago that I'd do this story for them and here it finally is.**

Chapter One

A figure stepped out of a private jet. He was six foot one and dressed in a tailored black suit. His blonde hair shone in the sun of Tampa Bay Florida. His blue eyes were hidden behind Ray Ban sunglasses and he carried himself with a certain swagger.

The man was non other than Naruto Uzumaki former quarterback for the LSU Tigers and new rookie quaquarterback for the Tampa Bay Buccaneers.

He walked through the airport ignoring the camera flashes and got into a Mercedes Benz that was waiting for him. Naruto was driven through the city and straight to the Buccaneers stadium.

Once there Naruto was taken to the GM's office.

When Naruto walked in a man behind the desk greeted him. "Naruto Uzumaki it's nice to finally meet you."

Naruto took off his sunglasses and held out his hand. "Its great to meet you too."

Larry Siefert was the General manager for the Tampa Bay Buccaneers and was one of the main reasons why Naruto was drafted with the number one overall pick.

nodded. "Well I'm actually real busy today you know, training camp starts soon, so we gotta keep this short.

Naruto nodded and took a seat. "As the GM it's my job to make sure all players are properly situated and comfortable. So first are you happy with your contact?"

Naruto smirked. "Of course I'm happy with it. Four years twenty five million with a nineteen million dollar signing bonus. That's more than ten million a year."

nodded. "So have you spent your signing bonus yet?"

Naruto laughed. "I got about a million left. I bought a house for a little over one million. I also got a Rangerover and a Kia Optima. The clothes is what really drained me I had to stop myself."

"Alright Naruto. My door is always open but before you go one thing, as quarterback your going to be the leader of this team and I want you to let me know any suggestions you have to make this team better."

Naruto nodded and walked out out of the office. On his way out Naruto ran into someone.

"Yo my bad bro. Oh shit Naruto!"

Naruto looked up to see Ricky Jerret, wide receiver for the Tampa Bay Buccaneers and one of Naruto's college teammates and best friend.

"Damn Ricky I ain't see you came to the school for that championship game."

Ricky smirked. "Well you know me I'm a busy ass mother fucker."

Naruto laughed. "Yeah I know so how's Annabella."

Ricky smiled. "She's fine you know trying to hold me down as long as she can before the season starts. You should come over later. You know Bella would love to see you again."

Naruto nodded. "Alright I'll slid on over later."

"Cool well I gotta go and talk to Siefert about something but I'll catch you later."

Naruto nodded as he left the stadium and got back in the Mercedes which took him to his new two story house. It wasn't anything like the other guys in the league but it was in a gated community and had a pool so he was good.

Naruto sighed as he sat on the couch. He wasn't like most people who would be put in this situation. He didn't have any friends he felt should be with him. The only person who deserved to be here was his mother Kushina Uzumaki and she was at their apartment in Louisiana geting a few things for their new home.

After a few hours of lounging around the house Naruto showered and changed into black jeans and a white t-shirt. He then got in his Kia and drove to Ricky's house.

Ricky had the kind of house that you could only dream about. He had all of the latest cars and Naruto felt a little jealous.

As soon as he got out of the car Ricky came out of the house. "Yo I still can't believe your really here man. With you leading the charge we just might make the playoffs."

Naruto smirked. "You just know I'm going to throw you the ball more than the others."

Ricky laughed. "Well if it happens."

Naruto and Ricky laughed together as they walked into the house.

"You want a drink?"

Naruto nodded as the two went to the kitchen and Ricky poured them to glasses of Hennessy. "To a hopefully successful season."

The two teammates clinked glasses together before downing their drinks.

"Ricky who is that?"

"An old friend. Come down an see."

A few seconds later a Latina woman with long brown hair and brown eyes walked into the kitchen. As soon as she saw Naruto her eyes lit up. "Naruto, Oh my god it's been so long. Congratulations I can't wait to see how you do this season."

Naruto smirked and hugged her. "It's good to see you too Bella."

Bella frowned when she saw the bottle of Hennessy and the two glasses. "Training camp starts in one week and you two are really going to get drunk!'"

Naruto waved it off and went to pour himself another drink. "Naruto if you even touch that bottle I swear to freaking God I'm going to tell your mom."

Naruto sighed. Back at LSU Naruto, Ricky and Annabella were really close. When Naruto and Ricky were at practice Annabella would hang out with his mother. She's the one who got Ricky and Annabella together.

Ricky groaned. "Then what are we supposed to do babe?"

Bella smiled. "We do what we used to do. You have that grill that you never use and back in college we would use any excuse to have a barbeque. I say Naruto being here is a great reason."

Annabella was right so almost the entire week the cooked on the grill. On Friday Kushina finally came to town, they cooked on the grill.

Things were looking great which is why when Naruto showed up for the first day of training camp he was excited. Almost half the city came to watch the players get out of their cars and head into the stadium.

When Naruto put on his pads and practice gear everything felt good until he threw that first pass. Most of the team couldn't even catch the ball.

Whoever could catch wasn't fast enough to keep up with his passes.

The only player who was actually playing was Ricky. Naruto tried to keep his cool but when he watched the center hike the ball over his head Naruto couldn't take it. He took off his helmet and threw it in frustration.

"How is it possible that you all suck this much!"

There was a collective gasp as all of the cameras zoomed in on him. "Each and every one of you suck. Except you Ricky you good, but the rest of you pathetic."

Naruto didn't say anything else. He just walked to the locker room.

A few hours later Naruto sat on the couch in his house watching ESPN replay his breakdown at practice.

"Naruto you have a visitor."

Naruto saw his mother walk in with Siefert. "You know we could have talked this out in private. Now you've pissed off the owners and your teammates."

"Screw my teammates. And the owners can kiss my ass. I was bought here to win and those guys clearly don't wanna win."

Siefert shook his head. "I told you that as the GM it's my job to make sure everyone is happy, and you're clearly not so. Who do you want?"

Naruto looked at him surprised. "Excuse me?"

"I said who do you want. You may think our players suck but they have value around the league. Plus we have a bunch of first round picks, so who do you want?"

Naruto smirked.

 **Next Week**

When Naruto showed up for training camp there was no screaming fans and camera crews like last time. Just an empty lot. When Naruto went inside he was ushered into the locker room where all the coaches and owners were waiting.

When everyone finally arrived Siefert spoke. "Last week someone spoke out on a sad but true fact. We suck. So some changes have been made. One our training camp is no longer open to the public. Two if you already have a secured spot on the team you don't have to compete in the preseason."

The was a loud cheer from the players. "But your practices will be extra longer."

Naruto laughed and Siefert continued. "Now some of you may have noticed that we're a little short but we actually have made a few moves an signings."

There was a loud mumble amongst the players trying to figure out who they got. "Guys I'd like you to meet your new teammates."

A bunch a men walked into the locker room and the team was surprised at who they saw.

Standing in front of them was Antrel Rolle(FS), Justin Tuck(DE), Osi Umenyiora(DE), Dane Sanzenbacher(WR), Wes Walker(WR), Rob Gronkowski(TE), Austin Collie(WR), Mike Alstott(FB), Ronde Barber(CB) and Tiki Barber(HB).

Siefert stared at the team and smirked. "What are y'all waiting for I want all of you on the field in ten."

 **Week one**

Naruto was dressed in all his gear ready to play. He was a little nervous about playing in his first game but he wasn't showing it.

The team was looking good but there was always a problem when you bring so many high caliber athletes together. It was Naruto's job to keep them together and on the same page.

They were playing the Jets at MetLife stadium but his mom was still in the stands.

Everyone was in the tunnel waiting to run onto the field and Naruto had to rally his team.

"Alright y'all tonight is the start of a long season for us. We got all the right pieces to make a good run but it all starts here. Hands in everyone."

The team huddled up. "On three. One. Two. Three."

The team broke their huddle and ran out on the field.

The Jets fans who were thinking that they were going to get a easy win were now second guessing themselves when they saw Tampa Bay Buccaneers squad run on the field.

Tampa Bay would win the coin toss and elect to receive the football.

Starting their first drive of a long season Naruto lined up everyone in a singleback formation.

" _Red, nineteen, set, hut hut hike!"_

Naruto faked the running play with Tiki before throwing a short pass to Gronkowski for a gain of five yard.

Naruto got his team back to the line of scrimmage this time in shotgun formation. " _Tango, 88, set hut hut hike!"_

The center launched the ball to Naruto who was able to connect with Ricky for a gain of twenty five on a streak route.

Naruto didn't have much success on the next play when he was sacked for a loss of five.

The same thing almost happened on the next play but Naruto sensed it coming and scrambled before deciding to cross the line of scrimmage and ran for a gain of eight.

So here he was third and seven at his own forty seven yard line. He lined everyone up in pistol formation. When the ball was snapped Naruto immediately saw the blitz coming from the right side and threw it to Gronkowski who was wide open for a gain of ten.

On the next play Naruto handed it off to Tiki who ran for another ten yards.

After that Naruto threw it to Wes Walker who ran all the way to the seven yard line.

On the next play Naruto tried to hit Gronkowski in the end zone but the pass was too high for him to catch. After that he tried to get Ricky but Antonio Cromartie jumped in front of it and intercepted it.

Naruto groaned as he went to the sideline and watched the Jets punch it in for a touchdown.

On their new drive they started at the thirty five thanks to a great return by Ricky.

Naruto surprised everyone when he threw a deep pass to Wes Walker for a gain of fifty five.

After that Tiki ran for another six yards putting them at the four yard line.

Next Naruto lined up in the shotgun formation with max protection.

" _Red, Red, Tango, 77, set set hut hut hike!"_

When the ball was snapped the Jets bought a pass rush that forced the offensive line and Naruto back.

Naruto looked down the field and didn't see many options so he decided to run.

He ran all the way for his first NFL touchdown even if it was a rushing touchdown.

Naruto didn't care about the boos from the crowd as he ran to where his mom has sitting with Annabella and flicked it up to her.

Naruto stood on the sideline going over plays with the coach when Antrel Rolle caught an interception.

Looking up at the clock he saw forty seconds left with sixty yards until the touchdown.

Out of the shotgun formation Naruto tried to pass it to Walker but a linebacker swatted the ball away.

On the next play Naruto passed it to Gronkowski for a short pass but he managed to turn it into a ten yard gain when he dragged his defender for another couple of yards.

On the next play Naruto tried to give his receivers time to get down the field but ended up getting sacked forcing them to use their final timeout of the first half.

One the next play Naruto managed to throw it to Ricky who caught it at the seventeen yard line which set up the field goal giving the Buccaneers a ten to seven lead over the Jets.

The Jets didn't get off to a good start because on the opening play they threw a interception to Ronde Barber.

That set up Naruto to score his first passing touchdown to Dane Sanzenbacher.

Naruto smirked as he watched the defense force a punt.

Naruto's next drive wasn't as successful as the last few ones.

His first pass connected for a gain of fifteen. Then Tiki ran for another six yards.

After that Naruto threw a pass to Ricky but he couldn't get a grip on it and dropped it.

On the next play Naruto tried to run the ball but got tackled two yards away from the first down. The worst part was that Naruto couldn't hold on to the ball and fumbled it.

Naruto groaned as he went to the sideline.

Luckily for him the defense managed to hold the Jets to a field goal tying the game up with just over six minutes left in the third quarter.

The Buccaneers started their drive at the twenty and surprisingly Naruto threw a eighty yard pass to Ricky for a touchdown.

Naruto smirked as he ran up to Ricky and the two did their touchdown ritual that they hadn't done since their days at LSU.

They ran at each other and did a shoulder bump and then slammed their helmets into each other.

The Jets struggled even more when Antrel Rolle caught his second interception of the game and returned it for a touchdown thanks to great aggressive blocking by Osi Umenyiora and Justin Tuck.

After that the defense forced another punt. When Naruto got back on the field he threw a series of short passes and a few runs by Tiki the Buccaneers got to the ten where Naruto threw it to Gronkowski for his third passing touchdown of the game.

Naruto approached Rob and the two looked like they were going to punch each other but they both missed and locked arms instead.

The Jets next drive started with eight minutes left in the fourth quarter and it ended empty handed when they unsuccessfully tried to go for it on fourth down.

There was three minutes on the clock and it took only two minutes and twelve seconds for Naruto to score another touchdown on another pass to Ricky.

That basically ended the game with Tampa Bay beating the Jets thirty one to ten.

 **Two Days Later**

Naruto was in his Rangerover heading to practice when he spotted a car on the side of the road. The occupant of the car was outside it screaming into her phone.

Naruto pulled up next to her and stuck his head out the window. "You okay over there?"

The lady shook her head. "No I'm having a terrible day. First I got into a fight with my stupid boyfriend. Then this stupid car stops working and now the stupid tow truck is saying that they won't be able to make it out here for a few hours."

Naruto sighed as he looked at the time on the dashboard. "Look miss I can help you out. Where you heading?"

The women seemed to debate her options before sighing. "Okay."

She went into her car and bought out a suitcase. The put it in the backseat before joining Naruto in the front.

"So where you headed?"

She took out her phone and showed him address.

Naruto nodded and typed it into the GPS.

It took twenty minutes for him to reach the destination. A hotel not too far from the stadium.

She took her suitcase and got out of the car. "Wait I didn't get your name."

She looked back at him. "Names Nicole, yours?"

Naruto smirked as he pointed to the door of the hotel.

Nicole looked at the door and saw a poster of a man in a Tampa Bay Buccaneers jersey. She was surprised when she saw that the person was the one who drove her to the hotel. The name on the poster said 'Naruto Uzumaki'.

Nicole looked back at Naruto but he had already started driving away.

It took ten minutes for Naruto to get to practice and when he got there the other players were halfway dressed so he had to rush.

Practice was good. There was very few dropped passes and Naruto even helped his coach make a few plays for the next game.

When practice was almost over Naruto was throwing the ball threw hoops from about fifty yards away.

"So check it out. Annabella planned this party for these WWE people and they invited people from her party planning buisness. She going so I gotta go and I need you to come with me."

Naruto looked at Ricky as he effortlessly threw the ball through the hoop.

Naruto nodded. "Alright. Ain't got nothing else to do."

Ricky smirked. "Good looks bro. So what you doing after this?"

Naruto shrugged as he threw the ball through the hoop again. "Heading to the autograph tent with Rob. Then got a meeting with my agent."

Ricky nodded as Naruto was about to throw the ball and he slapped it out of his hand before he could.

Naruto turned to Ricky. "I told you about that bullshit!"

He reached out to grab Ricky but he ran towards the locker room before Naruto could touch him.

When practice was finally over Naruto was on his way to the autograph tent when Siefert walked up to him.

"Great first game Naruto. I don't think anyone could have ever imagined a game like that."

"Thanks a lot . That really means a lot."

"Yeah well what I really wanna talk about is that rushing touchdown you had."

"Yeah sorry about that. I just saw the opening and I took it. I know that's not really in the playbook but I had to take it."

Siefert laughed. "I don't care about you running the ball. What I want to talk to you about is the five thousand dollar fine you received."

"What?"

"The NFL is fining you five thousand dollars for throwing a football in the stands.

Naruto stared at him in shock and Siefert laughed. "Don't worry about it. I just wanted to let you know. Since its your first fine and it's not a big deal the team is going to pay it."

Naruto nodded. "Thanks I'll be more careful next time."

Siefert patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry about Naruto just continue to do what you do and win us some games."

Naruto nodded as him and Siefert parted ways.

 **Later that day**

Naruto was dressed in a classic black tux as he walked into the party with both Ricky and Annabella.

For the first hour Naruto understood why Ricky wanted him there. It was one of those champagne sipping type of parties.

Naruto was currently sitting by himself when he heard someone behind him.

"You know I never got to thank you for this morning."

Naruto turned around to see Nicole.

"Well my mother taught me how to treat a lady right."

Nicole took a seat next to Naruto who had to admit she looked good in the red dress she was wearing.

"You know I can't believe I didnt recognise the number one pick in this year's draft."

Naruto looked at her surprised. "You watch football?"

She nodded. "Me and my sister are big fans. And considering you don't know who I am means you don't watch WWE."

Naruto shook his head and Nicole smiled as she held her hand. "Names Nicole but people know me as Nikki Bella."

Naruto smiled as he shook her hand. "Naruto Uzumaki."

Nicole smiled at him before frowning when she looked across the room.

Naruto followed her eyes and saw her looking at a muscular guy talking to a few other people.

"Your boyfriend?"

Nicole shook her head. "Ex boyfriend. I broke up with him after you dropped me off."

Naruto didn't know why but he felt a little happy when she said that. "Well I don't know what happened but I can tell you this guy's make mistakes especially when it comes to women."

"Yeah but what if it's repetitive?"

"Then he's an idiot."

The two laughed and Naruto saw the guy looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

Naruto and Nicole talked for what felt like hours. They talked about there training schedules, favorite music genres and just about anything else.

Naruto didn't even realize it was time to go until Ricky texted him saying him and Annabella were waiting for him outside.

Naruto looked at Nicole. "Well it's been fun but my friends are waiting for me."

Nicole nodded. "We should do this again sometime."

Naruto smirked. "We definitely should."

"How about we go get lunch tomorrow?"

Naruto nodded and the two exchanged phone numbers before parting ways.

When Naruto got in the car with Ricky and Annabella his friends couldn't help but tease him about the smirk on his face but he didn't give a fuck. Living in Tampa was going to be way better than he originally thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

In a restaurant in downtown Tampa sat the Buccaneers new quarterback Naruto Uzumaki. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans, a dark grey button down shirt and pair of Jordan Bordeaux 7's.

Sitting across from him was Nicole in a white dress and heels.

"So where are you from?"

Naruto finished chewing his salad before replying. "I grew up in Brooklyn. Me and my mom lived there until I went to play for LSU. She bought an apartment there so we moved together."

"What about your dad?"

"Died when my mom was pregnant with me."

Nicole nodded. "Sorry I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."

Naruto shook his head. "Its cool. Growing up with just my mom I learned a lot."

"Where in Brooklyn did you grow up?"

"I lived in Red Hook. Its not to far from downtown Brooklyn which is where me and my mother moved to when I was fifteen. What about you?"

"I grew up in Scottsdale Arizona with my mom, sister and brother."

"Did you do anything in high school?"

"Yeah I played soccer with my sister. Did you do anything besides play football in high school?"

Naruto smirked. "Actually my high school didn't have a football team."

"What school did you go to?"

"The Brooklyn School for Global Studies. Its a small school in downtown Brooklyn."

"So if your school didn't have a football team where did you play."

"I played for a league in Manhattan. The coach used to work for LSU and he's a really good friend of the coach there so he helped me get recruited there."

From their they spent their lunch date talking about their separate jobs with Naruto telling her about training camp and her talking about traveling the world.

Halfway through the meal Naruto's phone buzzed. It was a text from his agent telling him to meet him at the address ASAP.

Naruto looked at Nicole disappointed. "Sorry but my agent just told me we got a meeting he needs me at."

Nicole nodded. "Its ok. You're a new superstar and you need to build your brand. Go."

Naruto nodded. "How about about I get you and your sister tickets to the game on Sunday."

Nicole nodded. "That would be amazing if you could do that."

Naruto smirked. "I'm the star of the team. I can do whatever I want."

Nicole laughed. "Wow, someone's getting a big head."

"Nah I'm just joking. But you and you sister can just give y'all names at the front and they'll let you in. VIP tickets of course."

"Sounds great."

Naruto nodded as he got up and headed to meet his agent.

Ten minutes later he was standing next to his agent Bill.

"So let me get this straight you pulled me away from my date to see something you could have text me."

"You can't get the entire feel of your first endorsement through a text."

Naruto nodded as he stared at a local Sonic drive in restaurant which now displayed a poster of him on their front window.

The poster said that on days of Buccaneers games you could get all burgers for half off.

Naruto smirked as he was about to leave but Bill grabbed him. "You got a lot to learn kid."

Bill took Naruto into the store where he signed a few autographs and took a picture with the entire staff which he posted on his Instagram page.

 **Next Day**

Naruto woke up at five in the morning. He made sure his mom was still asleep before changing into some compression pants, basketball shorts, a compression shirt and Nike sweater. He put on his wireless Beats by Dr Dre headphones and some running shoes and he was out the door.

His jog went past the gated community that he lived in and into downtown Tampa were he didn't stop until he reached a smoothie place that Nicole had told him about.

He ordered two bottled smoothies before running into someone on his way out.

"My fault I didn't see you."

Naruto smirked. "Its cool don't worry about it."

Naruto turned around but the guy called him back. "Wait a minute your Naruto Uzumaki. I saw you at the party the other day but didn't get the chance to meet you."

Naruto looked at the guy again before realising who he was. Nicole's ex boyfriend, John Cena.

Naruto held out his hand and John shook it. "Nice to meet you. I saw the game you played the other day and I was impressed."

Naruto nodded. "Thanks that means a lot, but I really gotta go. Need to get back home and ready for practice."

John nodded. "Well I won't hold you. I hope we can meet again."

John went into the store and Naruto ran back to his house.

As the sun began to rise people began to come out to start their day and many people waved to him as he continued his run.

When he got back to his house it was seven thirty and his mom was in the kitchen making breakfast.

Naruto took a shower and ate the breakfast Kushina made for him before heading to practice.

 **Sunday**

Naruto was at the stadium doing his pre game warm ups. He was working on his deep passes to Ricky when he heard someone call his name.

He looked to the far side of the field and saw what appeared to be Nicole waving at him. Naruto smiled as he made his way over to her.

"Hey Nico-."

The words died in his mouth when he clearly saw the person. "Your not Nicole."

The woman smiled. "You were right, he wasn't going to fall for it."

Naruto was confused especially when Nicole walked out and stood next to her look alike.

"What the hell is going on?"

Nicole smiled. "Naruto this is my twin sister Brianna."

Brianna smiled. "Its nice to meet you. And you can call me Brie, everyone does."

Naruto nodded. "Well it's nice to meet you. When Nicole said she had a sister I didn't think she ment a twin."

Nicole gave Naruto a hug. "Sorry about that. We do it to almost everyone which is why we don't tell everyone we're twins at first. So where are we sitting?"

"Well you got two options. You can sit in the suite with the other players wives and girlfriends or you can sit in the front row by the end zone with my mom and my teammate Ricky's girlfriend. Its all up to you."

Nicole looked at Brianna who shrugged. "We'll sit in the crowd."

Naruto nodded. "Well your seats are over there. If I were you I'd head over there before the stadium gets more packed then it already is."

Naruto pointed to a area where a redhead was sitting with a brunette.

Naruto was going to say something else but he the coach blow the whistle letting the players know it was time to head into the locker room to put on their pads."

Naruto sighed. "Look I gotta go but my mom and Annabella will take care of you guys so don't worry about it."

And with that Naruto ran off to the Buccaneers locker room to prepare for his game against the New Orleans Saints.

It wasn't hard for Nicole and Brianna to find their seats. When they got there they were greeted by Kushina and Annabella.

"Hi you must be the young lady who my son hasn't been able to stop talking about. I'm Kushina, Naruto's mother."

"And I'm Annabella one of Naruto's best friends."

Nicole shook both of their hands. "Its nice to meet you. I'm Nicole and this is my sister Brianna."

The four women talked while the stadium began to fill with fans.

 **Locker Room**

Naruto had just put on his pads when he realised that his jersey wasn't in his locker. He looked at Rob who's locker was next to his.

"Yo bro you seen my jersey?"

Rob shook his head.

Naruto sighed as he began to pull almost everything out of his locker. After about five minutes he heard a voice.

"Looking for something?"

Naruto turned around and saw Siefert standing with his jersey in his hand.

"How'd you get that?"

"I took it out of your locker. The team wanted to make a few changes to it. Tell me what you think."

Naruto unrolled the jersey and stared at it. It was the same as before. Number nine in the front and back. His name was still on the back in bold letters.

Naruto was still looking the jersey over when Rob decided to speak. "Your so blind. They made you captain."

Naruto looked surprised because now he finally noticed the white letter 'C' on the front corner of his jersey.

"Are you guys serious?"

Siefert nodded. "You may be a rookie but your the one that bought this team together so it's only right that you lead it."

Naruto nodded as he put the jersey on and smiled as he looked at his new captains symbol.

 **Game Time**

"Ladies and gentlemen I hope your ready for an exciting day of football! I'm Kevin Burkhardt and with me as always is John Lynch."

"Yes we have the rookie quarterback taking on the veteran."

"That's right John, and last week Naruto Uzumaki threw for three hundred and sixty six yards, had four touchdowns and a passer rating of one hundred and thirty one."

"Yup but don't count out Drew Brees. He had three hundred and fifty seven yards with two touchdowns. Lets get ready for a showdown in Tampa Bay."

 **Raymond James Stadium**

The Saints won the coin toss but decided to receive the ball at the start of the second half.

Starting their drive at the twenty Naruto lined his offense up in the shotgun formation.

When the ball was snapped Naruto faked the running play with Tiki before throwing it to Rob for a gain of seven. Halfway through the play a flag was thrown. It was a holding call on one of the offensive linemen. The penalty pushed them back to the ten and they had to replay first down.

On first and twenty the Buccaneers lined up in a empty backfield. The offensive line held strong and Naruto threw it to Walker for a gain of seventeen.

Naruto lined up the same way on second and three but this time the pocket collapsed in on him. Naruto managed to scramble out to avoid a sack and threw it to Gronkowski for a gain of four.

The Buccaneers ran the ball on their next two plays but only picked up a total of three yards.

Naruto lined up in shotgun formation with max protection. But instead of Barber in the back with him he had Gronkowski there and put Barber out as a receiver.

When the ball was snapped Rob made two excellent blocks giving Naruto enough time to spot Ricky for a gain of twenty.

After that Naruto tried to connect with Ricky again but the ball was swatted away by his defender. Next Naruto threw a pitch to Barber who ran for nine. Barber ran again on third and one but got no yards.

Naruto looked to the sideline and saw the field goal unit getting ready to come in the game but Naruto looked at the coach and shook his head. The coach stopped them and Naruto took a deep breath as lined up once again with a empty back field. As soon as the ball was snapped Naruto dropped back out of the pocket. He looked at his options before throwing it to Walker who was stopped at the two yard line.

Naruto lined up in pistol formation and faked the run before throwing it to Sanzenbacher. The ball was tipped into the air and intercepted by Malcolm Jenkins.

Naruto sighed and patted his chest indicating that it was his fault as he walked to the sideline.

It took the Saints eleven plays and six minutes to score with Brees going five for six and picking up thirty nine yards and a touchdown pass.

On the next drive Naruto threw a short pass to Ricky but it was too hard and bounced off of his chest and was caught once again by Jenkins.

Brees almost threw another touchdown but it was intercepted by Antrel Rolle who took it to the fifty yard line.

As Naruto walked onto the field Rolle stopped him. "Slow it down and make it count."

Naruto nodded and lined up his offense in I formation. He faked the running play with Tiki before surveying the field. He spotted his target and took a deep breath before throwing it to Ricky who caught it and spinned off of Jenkins and managed to run it all the way to the twenty.

After lining up in shotgun formation with Tiki next to him Naruto threw it Gronkowski who ran his defender over after making the catch and ran to the ten before being pushed out of bounds.

Naruto lined up in the I formation with Ricky and Austin Collie as the receivers. He was going to call for the hike but saw the defense moving around.

He stood up and called out. " _Rango, 18, 17!"_

Naruto made a cross with his arms and both Ricky and Austin gave a slight nod.

Naruto got back in position and hiked the ball. He dropped back and saw both his receivers make a cut towards the middle on slant routes.

Naruto took a deep breath and threw a bullet pass towards the middle of the end zone. They had practiced this play many times in practice and the play had no intended receiver. The ball was up for grabs to the first one there and that was Collie but the ball was thrown a little two high and it bounced off of his hands and into the air.

Surprisingly Ricky stuck with the play and as soon as he saw the ball go back into the air he jumped into the air and grabbed the ball for a touchdown.

Naruto smiled as he ran to Ricky in the end zone and gave him a slap on his helmet.

"That's what I'm talking bout! Let em know! Do the dance for em!"

Ricky nodded and did the dougie before tossing Naruto the ball who ran to the stands and safely handed the ball to a little boy in the front row.

Naruto ran to the sideline and stopped next to Siefert who liked to be up close for the games and gave him a high five.

With that Naruto went to get some water and watched as his defense couldn't stop the Saints from getting into the end zone.

With two minutes left in the first quarter Naruto put his helmet and ran out onto the field.

The Buccaneers ran the ball three times with Barber picking up fifteen yards on five, four and six yard runs.

In the I formation Naruto faked another run but the defense wasn't fooled and he was sacked.

Naruto lined up in the single setback formation and threw it to Walker for a gain of twenty nine yards. That play ended the first quarter and to start the second quarter.

On the first play of the second quarter Naruto threw a thirty six yard touchdown to Collie.

The Saints would score two touchdowns and a field goal by the time the fourth quarter started.

At the start of the fourth Naruto had one hundred and sixteen yards, two TD's and three interceptions.

The Buccaneers had the ball at the seven yard line. Only it was the seven yard line on the other side of the field thanks to a penalty on the punt return.

The Buccaneers were in shotgun formation and Naruto called for the snap.

Naruto dropped back and surveyed his options. He ended up throwing it to Ricky who ran a slant route.

Ricky caught the ball around the thirty. He broke the tackle of the first defender before dodging the rest and hitting open field for the ninety three yard touchdown.

Naruto have a sigh of relief when Justin Tuck sacked Drew Brees and forced the fumble that put the Buccaneers at the fifteen yard line.

On the first play Naruto tried to hit Gronkowski but he threw it to far left. On the next play he got Sanzenbacher for the touchdown.

After the field goal the Buccaneers were only down by three with the score 24-21.

Drew Brees showed why he was a veteran in the league when he threw his fourth touchdown pass. The Saints took seven minutes off of the clock leaving just under three and the Buccaneers only had only one timeout.

He didn't need the timeout because it took him only three plays to get up the field and score on a twenty nine yard touchdown pass to Walker.

The defense did their job because Ronde Barber caught a interception with only thirty five seconds left on the clock.

Naruto lined up in shotgun formation with max protection and threw a eight yard pass to Ricky who quickly ran out of bounds.

After that he threw a six yard pass to Gronkowski who got out of bounds as well.

Naruto looked at the clock and saw twenty five seconds on it.

After that Naruto threw a fifteen yard pass to Sanzenbacher but he was tackled before he could get out of bounds.

Their coach called timeout and Naruto ran over to him.

"I can do this coach. There's fifteen seconds left. That's more then enough time for us to score."

His coach looked at him before signalling the field goal unit to go onto the field.

"Look kid. I admire your courage, but I like my job and I would rather us lose in overtime than trying to score with less than twenty seconds and no timeouts."

Naruto sighed as he watched the field goal go in and tie the game at thirty one.

The players were given a few minutes of rest before Naruto and Justin Tuck went to meet Drew Brees and Cameron Jordan at mid field for the coin toss.

The referee explained that both teams have an opportunity to posses the ball. If a field goal was scored on the first possession then the next team could match it with their own or score a touchdown.

If a touchdown was scored then the game was over if a field goal was made then sudden death started and the next team to score would win. If neither team scored in fifteen minutes then the game ended in a tie.

The Buccaneers won the coin toss and on the kickoff return Ricky ran out to the forty five.

On the first play Tiki ran for a easy five yards.

After that Naruto threw it to Walker for a gain of eight and then to Collie for a gain of seven.

At the thirty five yard line Naruto threw it to Gronkowski but it was knocked out his hand. He tried Ricky next but it was too high.

On third and long Naruto managed to get it to Ricky just as he was hit by a defensive linebacker. Ricky only managed to get nine yards so the coach elected to kick a field goal which they made.

Naruto stood on the sideline and watched nervously as his defense forced the Saints to kick a field goal.

Naruto's heart pounded in his chest as he lined up at the twenty yard line. He called for the snap and threw a short pass to Gronkowski for three yards.

Then he threw it to Walker for a gain of eight.

Then he threw a incomplete pass to Collie and Barber ran for seven yards.

After the run Naruto was going to throw it but decided to run instead picking up eight yards before sliding to avoid the tackle.

After his run he threw a four yard pass to Ricky which put them at the center of the field.

Next Naruto threw a bullet pass to Gronkowski but it went through his hands. But he made it up with a nine yard pass to Walker.

In first and ten at the forty one yard line Naruto set up in shotgun formation with Ricky in the slot.

The offensive line allowed him time to spot Ricky and Naruto threw it with all of his strength and Ricky caught it in the corner of the end zone before falling out of bounds.

The entire stadium got on their feet and screamed as the referee raised his arms signalling a touchdown.

The players ran around excitedly but Naruto watched the replay on the stadium screen and shook his head as he saw the Ricky only managed to get one foot in bounds before going out.

It didn't take long for the referees to reverse the call and Naruto was back at the line of scrimmage for second and ten.

He threw it to Gronkowski for a gain of five and then to Sanzenbacher for nine.

After that Tiki ran for seven and Naruto threw another nine yard pass Ricky.

Out of the shotgun Naruto threw it to Ricky who got pushed out at the three yard line.

The Buccaneers tried to run but only picked up one yard. Then Naruto tried to throw a touchdown to Walker but it was knocked out of the air.

Naruto sighed and put his hands on his knees in exhaustion as they called a timeout.

His coach walked up to him. "You did good today kid."

Naruto shook his head. "I'm not done. One more play."

His coach shook his head. "A field goal wins us the game I'm not risking it."

"You didn't trust me earlier, trust me now."

"Fine but if you miss this your ass is benched for the rest of the season."

Naruto smirked as he ran onto the field for what could possibly be the last play of his season.

 **In The Broadcasters Booth**

"Oh my god John I don't believe it their sending their offense back out on fourth down instead of tacking the field goal."

"Yeah I don't know what they're thinking but what ever it is it better be worth it."

 **Raymond James Stadium**

Back on the field Naruto surprisingly lined up in a empty back field. When the ball was snapped he dropped back and watched as his receivers ran around in the end zone trying to get open.

After about ten seconds the first defensive lineman got past the offensive line and Naruto spinned off of him before running towards the sideline trying to avoid the other linemen who were now chasing him.

Just before he was pushed out of bounds he spotted a open receiver and threw it to him.

Everyone held their breath as the ball sailed through the air in a perfect spiral from the left side of the field all the way to the right corner of the end zone where it was caught by the 6'6" tight end Rob Gronkowski.

Everyone cheered and Naruto sighed in relief as his teammates swarmed both the tight end and the quarterback.

After his teammates let him go Naruto went to shake the other teams hand and Drew Brees approached him.

He held his hand out for Naruto to shake and then leaned in so Naruto could hear him over the roar of the crowd.

"That was a hell of a game kid."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks but it wasn't easy."

"And it never will be. Here I got something for you."

Naruto was surprised when Brees took his jersey off and held it out for Naruto to take. He smiled and took his jersey off and the two exchanged before going their separate ways.

 **Buccaneers Locker Room**

The team stood in a circle around their coach as he held two game balls in his hand.

"Alright guys I'm pretty sure you guys already know who this one goes to."

Everyone cheered as he threw the first ball to Naruto who had taken his pads off and was in a under armour compression shirt and shorts.

"Now there are plenty of offensive players well deserving of this second ball but I gotta give it to Antrel."

Everyone cheered again as the coach threw the second ball to the safety.

After taking a shower and changing into a pair of black jeans, a white band collar button down shirt and white sneakers he signed a few autographs before heading to a press conference.

After long and grueling questions he was finally allowed to leave.

Making his way through the parking lot reserved for the players he was surprised to see Nicole waiting for him.

"Your still here I thought you would have left already."

She shrugged as Naruto held the door of his Kia open for her. "I wanted to see if you wanted to get a bite to eat."

Naruto nodded. "I'm not dressed for anything fancy but I know a great place."

It took thirty minutes for them to get to a lot where a bunch of food trucks were set up.

When they ordered their food the guy behind the counter was starstruck.

When he tried to pay for the food the guy declined snapping a picture of Naruto and said that was enough payment.

Nicole smiled while the two took a seat at a picnic table. "So is it always like that?"

"Sometimes. It can get crazy. A few days after I got drafted some guy asked for my autograph while I was in the restroom."

Nicole laughed. "What did you do?"

"I did what my agent told me to do when I get in those type of situations. Smile and walk away."

The two say and talked for a while just talking about anything.

"So what game are you most excited about?"

"In seven weeks we play my favorite team growing up. The New York Giants. I'll get to play against my favorite quarterback and I'll see my bro Beckham again."

After what felt like hours Naruto took Nicole back to her hotel. "We should do this again sometime. You free tomorrow?"

Nicole shook her head. "Sorry I got to catch a flight tonight. But I'll be in Miami Friday for a show you can come through if you want."

"Alright I'll see you Friday."

Nicole nodded and gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek before getting out of the car.

While she walked away she heard a loud 'WOOOOO' come for Naruto's car. She shook her head and went to her room to prepare for her flight.

 **And Done!**

 **As always read, like, follow and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Naruto had just arrived at the American Airlines Arena dressed in a pair of black knee zip jeans, a grey t-shirt and a black Saint Laurent leather jacket. He topped it off with a simple gold chain around his neck and a pair of black and red leather Saint Laurent shoes on his feet.

When he got out of his car he was greeted by Nicole who had been waiting for him. When she saw him she gave him a hug. "I'm so glad you could make it. And I love your outfit."

Naruto smirked as he returned her hug inhaling the scent of her fruity perfume.

"Thanks I was hoping you would be impressed."

Nicole laughed as she led him through the arena.

"So what do y'all got going on tonight."

"Well it's not a televised event but it is pretty big. Me and my sister are going up against Tamina Snuka and Naomi."

"Snuka? I feel like I've heard that name before."

"Yeah she's the daughter of Jimmy 'Super Fly' Snuka, and I thought you didn't watch WWE."

Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah I was doing some research on WWE and ended up buying the WWE Network. I watched a few of your more recent matches actually."

The two kept walking until they approached a group of two women and a guy. Naruto recognised one as Nicole's twin sister Brie he didn't know who the other two were.

"Hey guys I want you to meet someone."

Nicole introduced him to her friend Alicia and her brother in law Bryan. Naruto shook both of their hands.

"Nice to meet you guys."

"Hey aren't you that football player that's been all over the news."

He nodded at Alicia. "Yeah that's me. Naruto Uzumaki, quarterback for the Tampa Bay Buccaneers."

Naruto spent about an hour hanging out backstage. In his time with them he found that they were a fun loving group of people. At random times they would wrestle around and watching them reminded him of how he acted with his teammates at LSU.

Nicole looked at the Naruto and saw the smirk on his face while she held her sister in a headlock.

"What are you smirking at?"

"You guys just really remind me of my college teammates. We was always doing dumb shit."

Every listened as he told stories about how he and his college teammates were close to being suspended on multiple occasions. Once they poured a whole cooler of water on another teammate before the game and he had to play the whole game with a wet uniform.

After about ten minutes of story telling Naruto and Nicole left the group.

"So what have you been up to this week?"

"Practice. We play the Texans and coach wants me to be ready for JJ Watts pass rush. What about you?"

"Nothing much just trying to avoid my ex's."

"Ex's as in more than one. Looks like I have some competition."

Nicole laughed. "Well if it's a competition then your definitely winning."

Naruto laughed and the two kept walking and Naruto noticed that Nicole rolling or rubbing her neck.

"Are you okay?

"Yeah I'm fine just a little kink in my neck."

Naruto nodded and the two kept walking. They were so into their conversation that they didn't notice someone approaching them until he got right in front of them.

"Nicole can I talk to you for a minute."

Naruto looked up to see a man with blonde hair.

"Sure Nick just give me a minute."

Nicole turned to Naruto. "The shows about to start so you can head down to your seat. I'll see you when it's over."

Naruto nodded and headed to his seat not noticing the glare the guy was sending him.

On his way to his seat Naruto ran into someone he wasn't really surprised see, John Cena.

"Naruto good to see you again. Great game sunday."

"Sup man."

"So your a fan of WWE."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I've been getting into it recently. Plus a friend invited me."

John nodded. "Ok well I gotta go get ready but maybe we can hangout sometime."

Naruto nodded and as soon as John was out of earshot he spoke. "I really doubt that."

 **One Hour Later**

Naruto never really understood why people enjoyed wrestling, outside of UFC of course. But sitting in the front row watching it live he finally got it. Excitement. It gave people a thrill to root for their favorite superstar and boo the other.

The show started with Zack Ryder defeating Fandango. Naruto could tell the match was to get things started but he could see the look of excitement in people's faces when Ryder won and interacted with the fans.

After that Cesaro went against Big E who came out with the rest of the New Day. The numbers game played a key factor in the victory of Big E as a solid distraction from his teammates was all he needed to pick up the win.

Next Big Show went head to head with Roman Reigns in a street fight. The match was pretty good. Big Show put Reigns through a table but Roman ended the fight with a superman punch and a spear.

After that there was a intermission and Naruto ended up buying himself a few t-shirts before signing some autographs.

After the break Sin Cara beat Heath Slater in a fight that the fans thought was 'boring".

Finally the only reason why Naruto was even there came up. The Bella Twins went against Tamina and Naomi.

During Nicole's entrance she blew a kiss in his direction and the fans around him went crazy thinking it was for them.

After watching the Bella Twins beat their opponents he just sat back and watched the remainder of the show.

When it was over he was on his way to the back when his phone rang.

"Yo Ricky, now is not a good time."

"I could really use your help bro."

"I'll pop out tomorrow."

"No I need you now!"

"What the hell is up with you?"

Ricky sent a picture of Annabella throwing his clothes out the window.

"What the hell did you do this time?"

"Nothing! You know I've been faithful. Come over and I'll explain to you."

Ricky hung up before Naruto could answer.

"Ready to go?"

He looked up to see Nicole dressed in a strapless blue dress.

"What's wrong?"

Naruto looked down at his phone before looking back at her. He repeated this process a few times before sighing.

"I'm really sorry but I gotta take a rain check. A friend of mine really needs my help right now."

Nicole frowned. "Are you serious?"

"I know I probably seem like a horrible person for doing this but this guy has helped me a lot and I really owe him. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Naruto ran to the parking lot to hurry and save his best friends relationship, leaving a shocked Nicole behind.

 **Ricky's House**

Naruto found Ricky outside as Bella continued to throw clothes out the window while cursing Ricky out in Spanish.

"Y'all got ten seconds to explain to me what the fuck is going on!"

Annabella glared at him from the balcony.

"Este idiota no puede mantenerlo en su pantalón. Él es un hombre puta mierda!"

Naruto sighed. "For the last time Bella, I don't speak Spanish."

"Your friend is a slut. Go on Ricky tell him what you did!"

Ricky turned to Naruto. "I didn't do anything! I was at the club with Spencer and a few of the guys and I had to take a piss! I'm in the bathroom and all of a second shawty pull up like she want me to fuck her in the bathroom! I'm trying to get away from her crazy as when some guy opens the door and starts taking pictures. Come on you believe me right?"

Naruto shrugged. "I guess, but I wasn't there. But you been faithful to Bella for a long time. When was the last time you even suspected he was cheating since that one time in college?"

He addressed the question to Bella who looked away.

"That's what I thought. You can't be going off every time a little thing like this happens."

Ricky smiled but Naruto turned to him.

"And you need to stop putting yourself in those situations. Stay home every once in awhile! Cook your girl some dinner every once in awhile."

The two football players waited a few seconds as Bella to open the door. When she did everyone took a seat in the living room and Naruto made a quick phone call. When it went to voicemail he threw his phone in frustration hearing it shatter as it collided with the wall.

"Look bro I'm real sorry, I should have let you finish your date man."

Naruto shook his head. "Nah if you ain't call me Bella would have burned this place to the ground. Just gotta figure out how I'm going to fix this. And get a new phone."

"Kitchen, first draw on your left."

Naruto looked at Bella weirdly and went into the kitchen and returned with a brand new phone.

"I'm new to this but please tell me why there's a draw full of phones in your kitchen?"

Ricky smirked. "Bella is bad with phones so I keep a few on hand."

Naruto nodded as Bella blushed in embarrassment.

"You guys don't mind if I crash here for the night?"

"Nah you can stay."

Naruto nodded and waved goodnight and disappeared up the stairs.

Once he was gone Bella turned to Ricky.

"Why the hell would you call him! You know he was looking forward to tonight!"

Ricky looked at her in shock. "Cause you were going crazy! He and Kushina are the only two that can calm you down and I damn sure wasn't calling her this late."

Bella shook her head. "We need to make it up to him, and I have the perfect idea."

 **Next Day**

Naruto woke up with Ricky throwing some bags on the bed.

"What the fuck man!"

Ricky only smirked. "Hurry up and take a shower then put this on. All of it!"

Naruto rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as Ricky left the room leaving him alone.

Not wanting to hear his friends mouth he took a shower and put on the clothes. They consisted of a black pair of pants, a white t-shirt and a black jacket. Ricky also gave him a gold watch and a pair of black Jake Saffiano leather sneakers.

The quarterback left the room and went downstairs.

"Yo Rick! Bella! Where y'all at?"

He walked through the house before heading out back by the pool.

"Yo where y'all at?"

He stepped out into the warm Florida air and found Nicole sitting at one of the tables by the pool. Naruto walked up to her.

"What you doing here?"

Nicole was wearing a white dress and smiled at him as he took a seat across from her.

"Your friend Ricky showed up to my hotel this morning and explained everything to me. I'm not going to say I fully forgive you but I can at least give you a chance to make it up to me."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks, I know it was real disrespectful for me to leave you like that."

Nicole smiled and Ricky approached the two.

"Yo Rick what the fuck are you wearing!"

Ricky looked at Naruto. "You really wanna do this now, after everything I'm doing for you?"

Naruto snickered as his best friend was dressed in a waiters outfit holding to menus.

"I'm sorry it's just...why?"

Ricky sighed. "I'm not doing this!"

Naruto laughed as Bella ran out of the house.

"Ricky we're the ones that ruined their date so we have to make it up to them. Now read the God damn script!"

Ricky grumbled as he pulled out a piece of paper.

"Hello, my name is Ricky Jarrett and I'll be your server today."

Naruto laughed and Nicole giggled as the wide receiver looked at the two in annoyance.

 **And Done!**

 **Quick chapter to get me back into the groove of writing this story and hopefully I'll have another update soon. Also for those asking I wanted to make this a crossover with the HBO show Ballers. If any of you watch the show you'll see I have a few characters from the show already. But since there is no category for that I put it in the wrestling category because of the pairing. I know I've told people I would put him in the wwe too but I'm not entirely sure. If I do it will be a small role.**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review!**

 **Duces!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Naruto breathed heavily as he looked at the clock. There was one minute and forty seconds left in the clock and the game was tied at thirty five.

It was the Sunday after his date with Nicole and he had to fly down to Texas to take on the Texans. The game was a battle from the start and Naruto got beaten up as he was sacked multiple times. At the beginning of the forth they were down twenty one but the defense pulled through blocking both a punt and a field goal to get the team back into the game.

Naruto held his right shoulder as he looked at his teammates. Earlier in the forth JJ Watt his him on the shoulder as he through the ball and now he could barely move it without feeling a sharp pain.

"Alright look guys. We've scored twenty one points to get back here. We've tried to hard to give up now. Let's keep our energy level high alright!"

Everyone nodded and Naruto smirked. "Ok now if you get the ball and it's not a clear path to the end zone then run for the sidelines. Rob I need you up front with the O line. If someone breaks through out a body on him, got it?"

"Got it!"

"Good. One hundred seconds. More than enough time. READY! BREAK!"

He broke the huddle and lined everyone up. Despite his shoulder he was sitting on three hundred and three yards with twenty two completions from forty throws. He piled on five touchdowns and eighty eight rushing yards off of six carries.

He surveyed the field making sure his team's shotgun formation was perfect and once he was satisfied he called for the ball.

"HIKE!"

The ball was thrown to him and he dropped back as the Texans brought a blitz. The rookie quarterback quickly tossed the ball to Barber who got pushed out of bounds after gaining nine yards on a play that only took five seconds.

Naruto nodded as he rotated his shoulder which made him wince in pain.

"That's what I'm talking bout! We got this just a little closer."

Ricky watched as Naruto kept grabbing at his shoulder.

"Yo Ruto you sure you good I mean we can finish this without you. We just need a field goal."

Naruto shook his head. "Nah Rick I'm good. Now let's go for a sneak."

Rob looked at him surprised. "You sure bro I mean that shit is gonna hurt."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah don't worry about me. I know what I'm doing. Now BREAK!"

The Buccaneers lined up with only Barber behind Naruto and the quarterback took a deep breath before calling for the ball. Once it was in his hand he dive forward to the floor and landed on his already injured shoulder. As soon as he got the floor almost six other guys jumped on top of him putting even more pressure on his shoulder.

His teammates were able to dig him out as the clock kept ticking despite their two timeouts.

"GUN! GUN! GUN!"

Naruto barked out the play as his team quickly got in shotgun formation with Barber next to him. With a minute and five seconds left in the clock he called for the ball.

The line held and Naruto had more than enough time to throw the ball as he found Gronkowski for a gain of sixteen yards as the crossed over into the Texans territory.

"Come on we almost there Ruto, just a little more."

Naruto nodded to Barber as he held his shoulder which he aggravated on the last throw. Rob couldn't get out of bounds after the catch so Tampa Bay called a timeout and Naruto walked to the sideline in clear pain.

He ripped his helmet off and took deep ragged breaths as he say on the bench while clutching his shoulder.

His coach and and teammates surrounded him as the team doctor checked him.

"Hey Naruto how you holding up?"

Naruto shut his eyes and shook his head.

"Not to good doc, are we in range?"

His coach shook his head. "Sorry Ruto we need a few more yards before we can get a clear look at a field goal. If your not up to it we can throw in your back up."

The rookie shook his head as he grabbed his helmet.

"No can do coach. I got this. Just a few more yards right?"

His coach stayed silent but Ricky patted him on his good shoulder.

"Yeah just a few more yards. You got this bro."

He held out his fist and Naruto gave it a bump.

"Alright guys let's do this."

He put his helmet back on and walked back into the field but everyone saw how he held in to his shoulder.

They got in shotgun again but Naruto saw the way the defense was set up and called out to Rob.

"SIDESWIPE! SIDESWIPE!"

Rob nodded and jogged to the right side of the O line. Naruto gave one last check before nodding and calling for the ball.

He took only two steps back before throwing a bullet pass to Ricky for a first down. Naruto bit the inside of his check to stop a moan of pain. They had only one timeout so he had to get his team as close as possible before they called it so with thirty seven seconds left he got his team back in shotgun formation. He called hike and then tried to unload a quick pass on Ricky but it was two high and sailed out of bounds.

This stopped the clock and have Naruto a few extra seconds to breath as he continued to hold his shoulder. He looked to the sideline and saw the kicker practicing and knew he was almost there.

He put his team back in shotgun and called for the ball. With thirty two seconds left he tried to find a open man but couldn't and was forced to scramble as multiple linebackers got past the O line. The rookie quarterback dropped back still trying to find someone down field and raised his hand to throw it but quickly took off past the line of scrimmage and picked up twelve yards before sliding to the ground and unfortunately landing on his right shoulder.

Naruto gritted his teeth and ignored the pain as he ran to the line and spiked the ball with five seconds left in the clock.

His teammates cheered and patted him on the back as he made his way to the sideline.

"Good shit Ruto! That's what I'm talking bout!"

Naruto managed to smirk as Ricky gave him praise.

He was asked if he wanted to head to the locker room but he declined to watch the field goal sail through the air and in between the goal post.

 **Tampa Bay's Leaders**

Passing: Naruto Uzumaki _25/45, 340 yards, 5 touchdowns, 0 interceptions._

Rushing: Naruto _8 carries, 100 yards, 0 touchdowns_

Receiving: Ricky Jerrett _6 receptions, 85 yards, 2 touchdowns_

As soon as the game ended Naruto headed to the locker room where he was checked out by the doctors.

He took his jersey off and then his pads and groaned when he saw his shoulder. It was covered in a large blue and purple bruise on his shoulder.

"What the Hell is this doc?"

"Not sure, it could be one of many things let's get you down to the X Ray room and figure this out."

Naruto spent most of the night at the stadium as the doctors ran a bunch of test on him before concluding that he would need a MRI.

So the next day he found himself at a hospital in Tampa Bay waiting for his MRI. His mother, Ricky and Annabella asked if he needed them to come with him but he declined. Nicole even called and said she'd take off work to come be with him but he told her it wasn't necessary and that he was fine.

Truth be told he wasn't fine, he was terrified. He wasn't even a month into his rookie season and now he needed to get a MRI on his throwing arm.

After getting the scan done he was told to wait for the results where he was forced to watch SportsCenter on the TV and guess what the headline was?

" _Last night in a game in which he managed to throw over three hundred yards Tampa Bay's rookie quarterback Naruto Uzumaki suffered an unknown shoulder injury. He was able to work through it and set up a game winning field goal. He is reportedly scheduled for a MRI today."_

 _"This is extremely big for Tampa Bay. Naruto is not only leading the league in passing yards with one thousand one hundred and fourteen but he's been the heart and soul of the team."_

 _"Not to mention they take on the Carolina Panthers who also have record of three and zero."_

Naruto would have kept watching but the doctor called him and it was time for him to hear his fate."

 **And Done!**

 **Nice little surprise chapter, real short but I liked it. Hopefully a new one will follow soon.**

 **As always read, follow, favorite and review!**

 **Duces!**


	5. New Direction

Preview

 _NCAA CHAMPIONSHIP GAME_

The entire crowd at the AT&T stadium cheered as number nine for Ohio state got ahead of his defender and caught a pass. The safety tried to tackle him but the receiver did a quick spin move before turning on the jets to outrun the defense.

He gave a quick glance behind him and smirked as he held the ball in the air and spiked the ball as he crossed into the end zone. The receiver didn't stop as he ran in the end zone and did hurdles before running to meet his teammate Ezekiel Elliot for a shoulder bump. When he landed he didn't stop running until he reached his teams sideline and climbed onto one of the benches and began waving his hands to get the crowd fired up.

"And Naruto Uzumaki finds the end zone for the first time tonight on a sixty nine yard reception and with just about two minutes to go in this one it's pretty over as Ohio state leads Oregon forty two to twenty."

Naruto Uzumaki removed his helmet and roared.

"We the champs! This our house!"

Elliot climbed on bench with him and the two celebrated their pending national championship together.

 _NFL DRAFT_

"And with the fourth pick in the NFL Draft the Dallas Cowboys selects Ezekiel Elliot from Ohio State."

Naruto watched as his former teammate celebrated going in the top five. Naruto smirked as he sent Zek a text congratulating him and he felt a arm on his shoulder.

"Don't worry son, I'm positive your name will come up soon."

Naruto nodded as other people in the room nodded in agreement. Since the receiver did not receive an invitation to the draft his parents rented out out a sports bar in Manhattan for his draft night party.

"Alright everyone be quiet they're about to announce the next pick!"

Naruto smiled as his mother took a seat next to him.

It wasn't until early in the second round that the former Ohio state receiver heard his name called.

"And with the fortieth pick in the draft the New York Giants select Naruto Uzumaki from Ohio state."

Everyone in the room cheered as Naruto felt tears come to his eyes."

 _Giants vs Redskins_

Naruto watched as Odell hit the kicking net in frustration. The sight almost made him wanna laugh but he held it in.

A few minutes later the rookie scored a thirteen yard touchdown and smirked as he had an idea for his celebration.

Naruto quickly ran up to the kicking net and gave it a hug.

"Don't worry it's ok babe the mean man is gone."

 **And Done!**

 **This is a preview of what I can turn this story into. I like it better but it's up to you guys.**

 **I listened to you guys and here are the choices for pairings.**

 **Nicki Minaj**

 **Margot Robbie**

 **Jennifer Lawrence**

 **These are my top choices but if you got any other ideas let me know.**

 **Duces!**


End file.
